kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie (UW)
Valkyrie is a Light-Elemental Summon Spirit seen in Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. Known as the "Chooser of the Slain" in Ancient Lucidian Myth, Valkyrie serves as the Summon Spirit and advisor to wayward Imperial Resistance fighter Minva. Past Life Summon Spirit Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice Appearance Valkyrie is a Light-Elemental Summon Spirit whose summon stone takes on the form of a Grey Feather. Her appearance is similar to her appearance in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, albeit with a few differences. She has long flowing blonde hair and sky blue irises. She is of fair complexion, and wears a mask that covers the area around her eyes, and also depict small wings on the sides over her ears, a typical mark of a Valkyrie from Norse Mythology. She wears a sleeveless shirt and long pants made mostly of leather, but with chainmail covering the sides of her body as well as her outer thighs. In addition, Valkyrie also wears a black leather belt around her waist. Valkyrie also wears leather gauntlers as well, with a metal plate covering her wrist. Valkyrie's cape is glossy blue in color and extends to just over halfway down her legs. Valkyrie's horse is also blue in color with red irises, and with it carries a shield that Valkyrie herself uses in battle. Personality Drive Form The Summoned Drive Form that comes with this Summon Spirit is known as the Guardian Form. This form makes Minva's armor brighter and also gives her Valkyrie's cape. It also gives her an increased status immunity and defense boost, as well as Valkyrie's ability Defender's Celerity at a level equivalent to hers. Abilities & Magic Magic -Cure/Cura/Curaga: Heals a target of his or her wounds, how much health can be restored depends on the level of the spell. -Protect/Protega: Creates a magical barrier capable of defending a target from physical attack for a limited amount of time. Protega does this to all members of the current party. -Shell/Shellga: Creates a magical barrier capable of defending a target from magical attack for a limited amount of time. Shellga does this to all members of the current party. -Enholy: Enchants a weapon with the Holy element. Holy attacks also deal more damage while this buff is active Abilities -Enhanced Physical Defense (Augment): Improves the hosts Physical Defense, allowing the host to withstand more powerful blows. -Nul Ailment (Augment): Makes the user immune to all status ailments -Nul Light (Augment): Makes the user immune to Light-elemental attacks (Attacks deal 0 damage) -Defender's Celerity (Augment): Allows Valkyrie or her host to warp to an ally that is being attacked -Holy Strike (Ability): Light-elemental Physical Attack -Weapon Surge (Ability): Physical Attack that causes Valkyrie or the host to charge forward in a straight line -Area Guard (Ability): Defensive Ability that allows Valkyrie or the host to defend the area behind her as well as herself. -Mounted (Other): Skill specific to Valkyrie only. When summoned she is summoned with her horse. While mounted, she moves faster. Valkyrie can be removed from her horse at any time. -Quick Change (Other): Skill Specific to Valkyrie only. It allows Valkyrie to change from a Lance and shield fighting style to dual swords. Limit Break Valkyrie's Limit Break is Salvation, The attack consists of Valkyrie charging energy in a steady form, then swinging her weapon up. Columns of light continuously erupt from the ground around them, damaging any nearby enemies while simultaneously healing her host and any party members involved. Etymology Valkyrie is an English translation of the Old Norse valkyrja, meaning "Chooser of the Slain" Category:Characters Category:Unsungverse